Misztikus tájakon
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Richard:A nők mindig csak bajt okoznak...
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok!**

Gally bíztatására újabb törénetet publikálok. Bár nem kaptam visszajelzést, azért remélem, hogy sokan olvasták és közülük sokaknak tetszettek eddigi írásaim. Ugyanezen remények fényében kezdek bele ezen storyba is.

Figyelem! Az eredeti szereplőket (Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, Challenger, Veronica) csak kölcsönöztem a sorozatból, de az újabbak (Richard és Charlotte/charlie) már a sajátjaim. :))

Aki most olvas tőlem először, azt megkérem, hogy fussa át az előző írásaimat is, különben lehet, hogy pár dolog nem lesz világos számára. (Köszi)

Akkor vágjunk bele! Jó szórakozást!

**

* * *

**

Misztikus tájakon

**1.fejezet**

A belső tenger csodálatos volt, mint mindig. A nap sütött, az égbolt tiszta volt és csak néha hallatszott egy-egy dinoszaurusz hangja. A faház női lakói remek délutánt élveztek.

- Épp ideje volt már kicsit kimozdulni.- nyújtózott ki Veronika. – Elegem volt a bezártságból.

- Főleg, hogy a múlt héten a férfiak elmentek pecázni.- tette hozzá Marguerete, miközben a gyümölcslevéből kortyolgatott.

- Nekem azért van egy rossz érzésem- szólt Charlotte, miközben felült, hogy kivegyen még egy gyümölcsöt a kosárból.

- Talán nem tudunk valamiről?

- Á. Igazán semmi… Csak olyan furcsa, különös érzés…

- Inkább igyál még, az majd elmulasztja- nevetett Meguerete mindenki.

Egyszerre mocorgást vettek észre a sziklák felől. Mire felocsúdtak, a sziklák kettényíltak és állig felfegyverzett lovasok kerítették be őket. Idejük sem volt fegyverért nyúlni, olyan gyorsan megkötözték őket.

Az egyik leszállt a lóról és szemügyre vette őket.

- A! Nők. És szépek. Abdul örülni fog!- és kajánul elvigyorodott, majd Charlotte felé nyúlt. A lány hátrált. Mire erősen megragadta.

- Engedje el vagy megbánja!- mordult rá Veronika

A férfi elengedte és felé lépett. Végigmérte, majd Meguerete elé állt.

- Egy félénk és egy tüzes. Mindkét fajta élvezetes. Vajon milyen a harmadik?

- Attól függ milyen célra óhajtja.- válaszolt.

- Csalafinta! Jó napunk van fiúk! – kurjantott és a többi is kurjongani kezdett kezdett.- Vigyétek őket!



A faházban nagy volt a pakolászás, mászkálás, rakodás.

- Ugyan, John, lehet, hogy csak jól érzik magukat- járt rokona sarkában Richard.- Végül is azért mentek, el, hogy egyedül legyenek. Női tere-fere stb…

- Nem érdekel. Négy óra sok idő. Az alatt bármi megtörténhet.

- Igaza van- vetette fel Challenger és a felvonóba lépett.- Melone? Hozza az elsősegélycsomagot?

- Nálam van!- futott utána, őt követte Roxton

- Nos? Mire vársz még?- értetlenkedett Richardra nézve

- A nők mindig csak bajt okoznak..,.- morogta , majd vette a kalapját és a pisztolyát és utánuk ment.

* * *

Tudom rövid, de ez csak egy kis ízelítő. Szerettel várok minden észrevételt. :))) 


	2. Chapter 2

Itt a folytatás!**

* * *

**

**2.fejezet**

Miután beléptek a sziklafalba, kísérőik leszálltak a lovaikról. Kb. fél órányi fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosó után egy város főterén találták magukat. Olyan volt mint egy keleties bazár. Árusok, kofák mindenütt, közben szűk utcák, kis házakkal, a távolból emelkedett ki egy palota, és arra lökdösték őket. Veronikában megérlelődött már régen az ötlet, de most itt volt a cselekvés ideje. Gyorsan ellökte Marguerete-t és futásnak eredt. Az őrök egy része utána. Mikor az őrizetlenül hagyott Charlotte fel akarta segíteni az örökösnőt, de az csak kiabálta, hogy fusson. A lány futásnak eredt, maga sem tudta, hogy hova.



-Tudtam, hogy baj lesz éreztem- szedegette fel Malone a nők után maradt piknikkosarat.

- Nem tudom, mondtam-e már, de a nők mindig …

- Bajt okoznak, tudjuk, fiam- fejezte be Challenger Redgrave szavait.

- Lovasok, túlerőben. Esélyük sem volt. DE a nyomok eltűnnek annál a sziklánál.- mutatta Roxton- Velük kellett volna jönnöm… -tette hozzá halkan

- Nocsak nocsak… Titkos ajtó?- tapogatózott az újságíró

- Mit keres?- kérdezte Richard

- Egy kulcsot- magyarázta Challenger. Kiemelkedés, vagy kar, vagy …

- Mondjuk ez?- mutatott egy jelre az ajtón, majd megnyomta, és a szikla kettényílt.

- Ez az!- sikított Malone- Nagy volt Redgrave!

Richard virult, de Nem sokáig, mert az aggodalomtól fűtött vadász már messze járt….



A börtön ajtaja csikorogva nyílott, és az őrök belökték az örökösnőt. A nő megtartotta az egyensúlyát, így nem esett el.

- Köszönöm a szíves vendéglátást fiúk, de elárulná valaki, hogy mit keresek itt?- kérdezte. Az őrök csak mordultak egyet, majd elmentek

- Hálám a sírig fogja üldözni magukat!- kiáltotta utánuk.

- Ha szerencsés vagy háremhölgy leszel.- szólalt meg egy hang hátulról.

Marguerete megfordult és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül a cellában. Egy fekete hajú nő ült a sarokban, talpig kendőbe öltözve, fekete szemei csillogtak rá, a homályban.

-Szerencsés, miért te mi leszel?

-Holnap hajnalra halott.



A három férfi megérkezett a piactérre. A tömegben járkálva hamar a figyelem középpontjába kerültek.

-Nos, mit ajánl Challenger? Vegyüljünk el?- kérdezte Malone

- Inkább kövessenek.

Egy közeli sikátorba érkeztek. Amikor biztosak voltak, hogy senki sem látja őket, a professzor megállt.

-Tegyék el mellényt, pisztolyt, kalapot, egyszóval, minden kirívó eszközt a hátizsákokba. Igyekezzünk beolvadni.

-És most?- csukta be a zsákját Richard

-Most szétválunk igaz, professzor?- mondta Roxton . A professzor bólintott.- Akkor igyekezzünk minél többet megtudni, vagy megtalálni őket és egy óra múlva találkozzunk a kocsmában

-Nekem tetszik az ötlet- vigyorgott a legfiatalabb

-Akkor indulás. Legyenek óvatosak. Azzal nem segítenek, ha magukat is bajba sodorják- intette őket a professzor és aggodalmasan Roxtonra nézett. A férfi bólintott és elindultak.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.fejezet**

Marguerete idegesen járkált fel- és alá cellájában. Közben hallgatta társa történetét.

-Tehát, ha nem mész hozzá, hogy legitimáld s hatalmát, akkor mint törvényszegőt kivégeztet?

A lány bólintott.

- Apámat a halálos ágyán megmérgezték és akkor tette számomra kötelezővé a házasságot az unokafivéremmel. Ha hozzámegyek, erkölcseink szerint követek el bűnt, ha nem a törvényeink szerint.

- És te vagy az egyedüli örököse a trónnak?

- Igen. Az apám halála előtt ez egy virágzó város volt. Nem voltak rabszolgák, és szegények, mindenki mindenkiért dolgozott.

- Megható. És most a gonosz kényúr saját alattomos vágyait elégíti ki hatalmával.- mondta teátrálisan az örökösnő

- Valahogy így. – bámult maga elé a nő.

Maguerete leült mellé.

-Nézd, Zafira, én nem mondhatok neked semmit, de az egyszer biztos, hogy a barátaim értünk fognak jönni. Hamarosan, és kiszabadítanak. Ha sikerül velünk jönnél?

-Sajnálom, de nem.

-Valahogy nem lepődök meg.

-Honnan veszed, hogy kiszabadítanak ilyen biztosan?

-Tudom.

Az ajtó kinyílt és az őrök megragadták az örökösnőt. „Hol vagy Roxton?" sóhajtott és felállt.



Az utcán kezdett sötétedni és párás, fülledt éjszaka ígérete volt az atmoszférában. Egy vékony alak, fehér lepedőbe burkolva sietett a fal mellé lapulva. Hirtelen lépteket hallott és leblokkolt. Mikor nem jött senki kieresztette az addig benntartott levegőt. Abban a pillanatban a vállán egy kezet érzett és automatikusan szabadulni próbált, de egy másik kéz elkapta a derekát és lehúzta róla a leplet.

-Nyugalom Charlotte, én vagyok az!

A lány megállt, a férfi szemébe nézett, kicsordult egy könnycsepp, és hirtelen átölelte a férfit, és a mellkasába temette a fejét amíg remegett. Richard először nem tudta mit tegyen, ezért az ösztöneire hallgatva a karjaiba zárta, és szó nélkül ott tartotta, amíg a remegés el nem halt.

- Ezek szerint örül, hogy lát- törte meg a csendet.

- Nos, - húzta távolabb magát és fél pillanaton belül már megint a távolságtartó úrilány állt előtte- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is bekövetkezik, de … igen.

- Ez esetben, megmondaná, hogy hol vannak a többiek?

- Amint látja, jelenleg azt sem tudom, hogy én hol vagyok.- biggyesztette el az ajkait. – Amikor legutoljára láttam, Veronika éppen keresztülfutotta a piacot, Marguerete pedig élénken kiabált, hogy fussak, és ne törődjek vele. Maga, hogy került ide?

- Mind itt vagyunk és magukat keressük, eddig én vagyok a legszerencsésebb… illetve a legsikeresebb. – javította ki magát.- Jöjjön, visszamegyünk a kocsmába.

- Engem keresnek… Ha a katonák megtalálnak maga is….

- Majd kitalálunk valamit… jöjjön… mellesleg a többiek megölnének, ha itt hagynám…

Ekkor lépéseket hallottak és egy csapat katona jelent meg az utca végén. A lány elsápadt, de Richard elrántotta, a falhoz szorította, átölelt és megcsókolta. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen és vadul, hogy elnyomja a halvány sikolyt, amely a lány reakciója volt. Nem kis idő után, mikor a léptek eltűntek, elengedte és míg szaporán vette a levegőt, a lányon nem várt reakciót vett észre. A csók forró volt és heves, olyan amelyről minden kívülálló elhiszi, hogy szenvedélyes szeretőké, be kellett vallja, hogy kifejezetten élvezte, de a lány arcán döbbenet volt. Csupán egy pillanatig bámultak egymásra, amikor Charlotte elkapta a tekintetét és indulni készült, de a férfi erős karjai még tartották.

-Menjünk.- próbált szabadulni

-Mi a baj?- nem mozdult

-Menjünk.- mocorgott tovább

-Charlotte…

-Mire volt ez jó?

-Mi az hogy?...Megmentette az életünket …- kezdte

-Hagyjuk. Inkább menjünk.

-A fenébe! Úgy viselkedik, mint akit még sosem csókoltak meg!- sóhajtott idegesen a férfi. A lány a szemébe nézett, aztán megint elfordult, eltolta magától és továbbment, maga mögött hagyva, az ámélkodó Richardot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boldog Karácsonyt Mindnekinek!**

Karácsonyi ajándékként fogadjátok el tőlem az egész történetet immáron megszakítás nélkül. Remélem tetszeni fog. :))) 

Szép Ünnepeket! 

**

* * *

**

**4.fejezet**

-Elkaptuk fiúk! Itt a mulatság vége, kislány.- kiáltotta a katona, miközben farkasszemet nézett Veronikával. A lány egy a piacról kölcsönzött kést tartott maga előtt

-Ellenkezőleg, a mulatság csak most kezdődik!- vicsorgott vissza

Még két férfi jelent meg a sarkon és a zsákutcában érezni lehetett a feszültséget. Először csak az egyik támadt rá, és pár késlendítéssel elintézte, de a másik kettő sem maradt sokáig ki a mókából. Sajnos, egy rossz helyen lévő rúgásnál elveszítette az egyensúlyát és a földre került. A kést utolsó védekező reflexként egyik támadójába hajította, aki holtan rogyott össze, de a másik most előnyben állt előtte és veszélyesen közelített. Aztán megállt, a szemei fordultak egyet és ha a lány nem gurul arrébb időben arccal ráesett volna.

A szőke felült és látta, hogy egy kés áll ki a hátából, de ezt a kés ismerte…

- Ned?

A sikátor végéből az újságíró futott felé.

- Veronika, jól van?- hajolt le hozzá és tapogatni kezdte a kezével, sérüléseket keresve.

- Ned!- kiáltott és átölelte .

-Wow! Ok. Minden rendben- ölelte meg. Aztán szétváltak és Malone a késért nyúlt, fintorogva kihúzta és megtörölte.

- Hasznos születésnapi ajándék nem igaz?- mosolygott. A lány még mindig szótlan volt. -Jöjjön. -álltak fel.

- Hova? A többiek? Charlotte és Marguerete?- kezdtek el hirtelen záporozni a kérdések

- Csak jöjjön, én sem tudok semmit, talán a többiek..

Azzal eltűntek az éjszakában.



A kocsma sötét volt. A fülledt levegő, állott izzadságszaggal és olcsó alkohol szagával keveredett. Sokan voltak, a viszonylag kis helységben, amikor Lord John Roxton belépett és egy üres asztalhoz telepedett, maga mellé dobva csomagjait.

- Mit tehetek érted jóképűm?- ugrott az ölébe egy vörös nő. A lord egyik sármos mosolyával fogadta a nő merész viselkedését.

- Mit tud felajánlani?- méregette a szemével

- Az olyan ritka szép idegeneknek mint maga, mindent.- búgta a fülébe

- Akkor…kezdjük egy pohár borral, aztán pár kérdéssel- húzta végig a combján a kezét.

- Miféle kérdéssel?

- Üzleti.

- Nyugalom, meg tudunk egyezni- simította végig az arcát.

- Ebben biztos voltam, de másra gondoltam. Információra lenne szükségem. Van ebben a porfészekben rabszolgapiac?

- Á egy igazi üzletember… Persze hogy van. Nem túl régóta, de van. Sőt, ha jól láttam, ma újabb árú érkezett.

A férfi szemei felcsillantak. A hangjában izgalom érződött. Alig tudta türtőztetni magát.

- Milyen?- kérdezte számonkérően

- Látom, hogy tűzbe hozott az üzlet, mindig ilyen heves vagy?

- Csak ha érdeles a dolog.- Most szorosan megmarkolta a nőt- Nos?

- Nők. De ne reménykedj szépfiú. Ők nagyobb eséllyel bírnak rájuk.- és a mögöttük ülő katonák felé intett.- A fiatal nőket hős katonáink kapják ajándékba.

Roxton szemei villámokat szórtak, a gondolat, hogy bármelyik mocskos kezét rátegye Marguerete-re, az ő Marguerete-jére, megőrítette. Ekkor köhécselést hallott és Challenger jelent meg. A lord megpaskolta a lány hátsóját és rámosolygott.

-Bort mindkettőnknek!

A lány kelletlenül felállt és távozott, miközben Challenger helyet foglalt.

- Mit tudott meg professzor?

- Ne várjuk meg a többieket? Hátha megtalálták őket.

Nem sok telt bele és Ned is csatlakozott az állig elkendőzött Veronikával.

-Hála Istennek! Jól van?- kiáltott fel Challenger és maga mellé ültette a lányt, akinek csak a szemei látszottak ki. A lány bólintott.

-A többiek?

-Még nem jöttek. Épp azt tanácsoltam Roxtonnak, hogy várjunk az információcserével még

A pincérlány megjelent a korsókkal. És most Ned ölébe vetette magát.

- Hé, jóképűm, nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen helyes barátaid vannak? Érted is tehetek valamit?

Az újságíró idegesen felült, Veronika szemei szikrát szórtak.

-Köszönöm, kisasszony, de nem.

-Kár, - biggyesztette el a száját- Üzleti megbeszélés, várunk még valakit, jóképűm?

-Igen, várunk, hozz még bort- válaszolta a vadász.

-Az árunak is?- intett Veronika felé Challenger lefogta, a ziháló lányt, hogy át ne nyúljon az asztalon.

-Neki csak egy pohár vizet. Menj!- utasította.

Ahogy a lány megint eltűnt Veronika Roxtonra nézett.

-Jóképűm? Áru?

-Információszerzés. Egész sikeres. Sajnos nem annyira, mint Ned- nézett a padlóra- Azt mondtam, hogy rabszolga-kereskedő vagyok.- Challenger mosolygott- Talán nem nézi ki belőlem?

-De de, mindenképpen. Itt jön az újabb áru.

-Az ajtóban ekkor vették észre Richardot, amint a kevésbé bebugyolált Charlotte-t vezette az asztalához. A lány Veronikához ment és átölelte, de hamar összeszedte magát.

-Marguerete?

-Még sehol.

-És?- kérdezte Richard

-Először is- kezdte Malone- éppen rabszolga-kereskedők vagyunk, és ők az áruk, - mutatott a két nő felé- csak egy fekete hajú hiányzik a gyűjteményünkből.

-Zseniális.

-A baj csak az, hogy errefele a rabszolganőket nem eladják, hanem a katonaság szolgálatába rendelik.- tette hozzá Roxton

-Charlotte felszisszent.

-Valami ötlet?- szólalt meg megint

Challenger arca hirtelen felvirult és előre hajolt.

-Roxton, mit is mondott Marguerete anno az egyenruhás férfiakról?

-Hogy szereti őket.- mormogott. Aztán hirtelen ő is felvidult- Challenger! Maga egy zseni!



A kocsma fölötti szobában Charlotte segítségével Veronika végre kibújhatott az álcájából.

-Hála az égnek! Már azt hittem megfulladok!- tekerte le magáról az egyik méretes sálat. – Nem is tudom, hogyan nem… Charlotte! Charlotte, figyelsz rám?

- Hogyan? Ja igen, hogy meleged volt, van. Megértem.

- Nem, nem csak ennyi.- lépett hozzá közelebb- Valami baj van?

- Eltekintve attól, hogy Marguerete ki tudja mik között van, és hogy mi sem vagyunk biztonságban…

- Eltekintve attól. Az ösztöneim súgják, hogy valami történt veled.

A fiatalabbik lány megrázta a fejét és az ágy szélére ült.

- Nem fontos, kiheverem.

Veronika mellé ült, és kérdően nézett rá, de nem szólalt meg, végül Charlotte törte meg a csendet.

-Kérdezhetek valamit?

-Hm.- bólintott

-Milyen volt az … az…az első csók?- sütötte le a szemeit.

-Hát…- mosolyodott el- szinte gyerek voltam, ügyetlen, de varázslatos. Magával ragadó. Miért? Csak nem? Melyik katona volt? Bántott? Megkeressük és megölöm!

-Nyugalom, nyugalom… Nem úgy van, ahogyan gondolod.

-Hát akkor, mi a baj?

-Tudod, - kezdte- amikor az ember kislány, a csók természetes a könyv lapjain, az esküvőkön. Aztán, amikor nagyobb lettem, láttam, a barátnőimet, hallottam történeteket és bevallom, mindig is érdekelt, hogy milyen lesz az első. Fantáziáltam róla, elég sokat. Butaság…

-Kérlek folytasd! - bíztatta

-Sokfajta elképzelésem volt, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy egy sötét sikátorban, kényszerhelyzetben, hirtelen, zavarosan, és … és… kétségbeejtően fog történni. Összetört egy álmom, csak ennyi. Nem több.

-Hogy képzelted el, illetve melyik a legszebb számodra.

-Charlotte felnézett és elmosolygott.

-Természetesen a legegyszerűbb. Holdfényes éjszaka, meghitt kettesben, a szabad ég alatt, virágillat bódít el egy jóképű lovaggal, aki mélyen a szemembe néz, aztán megcsókol úgy, hogy a mennyekben érzem tőle magam, majd elenged, a szobámhoz kísér és búcsúzóul kezet csókol.

-Ez nem sok.

-Mégsem válik soha valóra…

-Soha ne mondd, hogy soha- mosolygott- Ez itt az elveszett világ, tudod, itt minden megtörténhet.

-A két lány megölelte egymást, nem is vették észre, hogy valaki a félig nyitott ajtó mögött áll.

**5. fejezet**

A hatalmas ajtó kitárult és nem túl gyengéden bevezették az immár megtisztított és átöltöztetett Margueretet. Nem ellenkezett, amikor olajos fürdővel és egy sor gyönyörűen hímzett selyemruhával ellátott szobában kellett eltöltenie az idejét. Ha már egyszer itt volt, kiélvezte a ritka alkalmak egyikét. Ízléséhez hűen bíborszínű hosszú ruhát választott, arany hímzéssel. A tükörbe nézve konstatálta, hogy jól áll. Mit jól áll, káprázatos volt. Azonban hamar megbánta a jó választást, mihelyst észrevette, hogy a terem katonákkal és hozzá hasonlóan jól öltözött, csinos lányokkal van tele. A férfiak egyenruhában voltak és kendő takarta az arcukat. Jöttek, mentek, hangosan beszélgettek, aztán elkaptak egy kedvükre való lányt és elvonultak vele. Jobbára még fel sem mérhette a helyzetet, az örökösnő egy erős kezet érzett a vállán, amely magához kezdte húzni. Mire megfordult, hogy kitépje magát egy másik katona is megjelent, és a másik csuklóját fogta meg. Erre az első állon ütötte a másikat, aki elesett, és rá sem nézve tovább rángatta Margueretet, aki próbált szabadulni.

- Köszönöm a figyelmet- kezdte, és a férfi kezét rángatta,- de ma nincs kedvem a társasághoz

A férfi nem válaszolt.

- Hall engem? Remek. Vagy süket, vagy legalább olyan önfejű, mint Roxton. Engedjen el!- a férfi tovább rángatta, most már erősebben szorítva a kezét.- Olyan, sőt, még úgy is vonszol. Ebből kezd elegem lenni.

Ekkor kitépte magát a kezéből és el akart menekülni, de a férfi elkapta és berántotta az üres szobába.

- Vegye le rólam a kezét!- és egy óriásit be akart húzni neki, amikor a férfi egyik kezével elkapta a kezét, a másikkal lerántotta az álarcát, magához húzta és megcsókolta. A nő először kapálózott, de amikor kinyitotta a szemét megadta magát. Egy végtelenségig tartó szenvedélyes pillanat múltán szétváltak.

- John?

- Igen. Minden rendben van?

- Majdnem.- és visszacsókolta, először gyengéden, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben.

- A többiek?

- Csak ránk várnak. Malone és Richard mindjárt megérkezik, és kivisszük innen.

- HOGYAN?

- Ahogyan mi bejöttünk. Álruhában.- és előrántott egy egyenruhát, a köpenye alól.- Nagy sajnálatomra.- tette hozzá. Miközben végiglegeltette a szemeit a nőn

- Ezt bóknak veszem. Úgysem halmoz el sokkal.

- Egy szavába kerül és élete minden napján bókokkal fogom elhalmozni…- mondta komoly tekintettel, szinte kérlelve.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, az ajtó kinyílt és két katona lépett be.

- Marguerete!- suttogta Ned,- Hogyhogy még nem öltözött át? Siessen!

- Nem mehetek el!

-Hogyan?- kiáltotta minden férfi kórusban.

- Egy nő van a börtönben. Holnap kivégzik. Igazságtalanul.

- Mióta szerez ilyen könnyen barátokat, MArguerete?

- Sem az idő, sem a hely nem alkalmas …

- Pontosan- rendelte John- öltözzön! Előbb kivisszük magát, aztán meglátjuk.

- De!

- Visszajövünk érte. Megígérem.



Challenger a szoba közepén állt.

-Marguerete csak alátámasztotta a teóriámat az itteni helyzetről. Láttomban-keltemben Hallottam ezt-azt az utcákon, de csak mendemondának vélik, hogy ez egy kényszerházasság. Nem is csoda, ha Zafíra eddig nem kapott nyilvánosságot. A nép nem szereti Dessaru királyt és az erőszakos katonáit, de az öreg királyról és a lányáról mindig is jó véleménnyel voltak. HA ki tudnánk szabadítani…

-Akkor sem tehetnénk semmit- vetette fel Richard- jól megszervezett csapat kell a hatalomátvételhez

-Azzal nem lesz probléma

A felfedezők döbbenten fordultak a hang irányába. Az ajtóban a kocsmáros lány állt. Belépett, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és halkabban folytatta

- Az emberek csak az uralkodónőre várnak. És nem tudják, hogy meg akarják ölni. Ha Zafira úrnő kiszabadulna, a nép szervezetten követné.

- Azt mondod titkos szervezet?- kérdezte Charlotte

- És miért nem szabadították ki eddig maguk? -vetette fel Ned

- Több Okból. Először is figyelnek minket, és sosem tudni pontosan hol van az úrnő.

- Én tudom, egy cellában volt velem- tette hozzá az örökösnő

- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem lesz elég egy térképet rajzolnunk?- sóhajtotta Veronika

**6.fejezet**

Veronika dühösen kiáltozva furakodott előre a palota előtti tömegben, mikor Richard megragadta.

-Elegem van belőled! Bár anyámra hallgattam volna! Ő megmondta, hogy ne egy ilyen mihaszna férjet válasszak, de…

-Mihaszna, adok én neked mihasznát, asszony!- és meglódította a kezét

-Meg ne üss, te tuskó, iszákos gazember!

-Még hogy iszákos!

-Az, iszákos, csak azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem dőltek ki itt a jóemberek a piacon melletted.

-Ó, ne panaszkodj, asszony, hiszen te is sokszor megdőlsz nekem.

-Aludni, azt nagyon jól lehet melletted…- nagy nevetés s tömegből-persze, csak ha már kiütött a bor.

A veszekedők körül hamar szurkoló sereg gyűlt össze, és bíztatták őket.

- Whoa, ki hitte volna, a kis Veronikáról, hogy ilyen jó színésznő…- ugratta Marguarete az újságírót

- Na de Marguerete…

- Igen, barátom, elég tüzes a hölgy…csak a serpenyő hiányzik a kezéből

- Roxton, már maga is

- Abbahagynák végre, - vágott közbe Challenger- inkább örüljenek, hogy ilyen jól elterelik rólunk a figyelmet

A négy felfedező viszonylag simán eljutott a börtönig, csak pár őrt kellett leütni, de a többi jobbára az ablakból élvezte az előadást. Zafírát a helyén találták, viszonylag sértetlenül.

- Maguk kik?

- A felmentő sereg.- mondta Marguerete- Lord Roxton, Ned Malone, Professzor Challenger

- Megtiszteltetés hercegnő- bólintott a professzor

- Hát igazad volt és mégis eljött érted- ámélkodott a nő

- Kicsoda is, Miss. Krux?- vigyorgott a vadász

- Nem fontos. Gyerünk, a néped vár. Irány a trónterem és utána a nagyerkély…

A csapat folytatta az útját, de a trónterem előtt Dessaru nagyúrba ütköztek.

- Csak ne olyan hevesen.

- Vesztettél. Állj félre és megkönyörülök rajtad.

- Nem. -A háttérből lépések hallatszottak- Hallják ezt? A katonáim nem sokára ideérnek. Túlerőben leszek

- Azt nem várjuk meg!- és ezzel Marguerete beleeresztett egy golyót a vállába. A férfi elesett, és már semmi sem állhatott az útba. Zafíra szélesre tárta az ablakot, kilépett és az összesereglett néphez szólt:

- Barátaim, hőn szeretett népem! Íme visszajöttem…

A katonák is időben érkeztek, de szinte nem is kellett a felfedezőknek harcolniuk, mert a hercegnő láttán földre borultak. Zafíra köszöntője után a nép éljenzéssel fogadta, új királynőjüket, a palota előtt ünnepeltek a felszabadítottak, köztük Veronika, Charlotte és Richard is.

- Azt hiszem, professzor, hogy egy kiváló történetet írok.

- Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy történelmet írtunk…



A felvonóból üdén és frissen pattantak ki a lányok és a professzor.

- Mi tart ennyi ideig? Nem hiszem el, hogy még erre is képtelenek.

- Bocsánat Miss Krux, de nem londinerekkel van dolga- dülöngélt ki utánuk Roxton, állig megpakolva csomagokkal.

- Jó, akkor nem kell törődni a borravalóval…- vigyorgott- Hé! Richard! Le ne dobja azt nekem!- és elsietett

- Maradt valami a palotában, Marguerete?- kérdezte Veronika

- Nem hiszem.- dőlt le Malone, mellette egy csomó csomaggal- Zafíra királynő igen bőkezű volt a saját és királysága megmentőivel. Ruhák, porcelánok, ékszerek, olajok, kelmék…

- Úgy tesz, mintha mindez csak női szükséglet lenne! És a dohány, meg a kardok?

- Az egészen más, az…az…

- Létszükség!

- Pontosan Richard, létszükség!

- Mi a véleménye erről Charlotte, kedves?- dőlt mellé a professzor

- Hogy? Hm… igen hasznos dolgok. Megyek és nekilátok a vacsorának

- Remek ötlet!- mondta Marguerete- Addig felpróbálok pár új ruhát.- és elment

- Segítek neki!- követte Roxton, és visszafordulva hozzátette – Ezek a csatok, nagyon bonyolultak tudnak lenni…

-Olyanok mint a gyerekek nem igaz, Veronika?- kérdezte Ned

-Á… ne…

- Roxton kifelé!

Aztán csak egy durranást és egy ajtócsattanást lehetett hallani. A nappaliban lévők hangosan felnevettek.



-Nem tudott aludni?

Charlotte megijedt, megfordult és kissé megnyugodott.

-Még mindig az események hatása alatt vagyok.- válaszolta nem túl magabiztosan- De igaza van, már megyek is. Látom, a többiek is nyugovóra tértek…

-Ne, várjon. Miattam igazán ne…- állította meg. A lány kérdően nézett rá. – Úgy értem. Én sem vagyon álmos. Nincs kedve kicsit beszélgetni az erkélyen? Gyönyörű az éjszaka…- észrevette, hogy hablatyol

-Végül is miért ne?

Mindketten kimentek és a nyugodt dzsungelt nézték…

-Miről is szeretett volna velem beszélni?

-Csak… elnézést szerettem volna kérni…a…

-Erre semmi szükség, megmentett, inkább én köszönöm.- Egyre idegesebb lett

-Szeretném…- akadozott- … szeretném jóvá tenni.- suttogta és közelebb lépett hozzá.

-Attól tartok nem értem.

-Mondja Miss Dunn, nem gyönyörű a hold ma éjjel?- nézett a szemébe.- És a virágok? Nem bódítja el az illatuk?- a keze lassan a lány kezére csúszott és egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- De. Igen.- csak ennyit mondott, mielőtt a férfi gyengéden ajkát az ajkához érintette. Aztán míg az egyik kezét a kezéről felcsúsztatta a nyakához és a másik keze a derekára simult, hogy megtartsa, elmélyítette a csókot. Charlotte kezei automatikusan csúsztak fel a férfi karjaira. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után elváltak. Richard egy szó nélkül a szobájához kísérte és búcsúzóul, kezet csókolt neki. Aznap éjjel Charlotte rendkívül szépeket álmodott misztikus tájakról és tökéletes pillanatokról…

Vége


End file.
